One-time programmable (OTP) non-volatile memory devices, may be programmed by breaking a connection path using a fuse or creating the connection path using an antifuse. If such an OTP device is programmed, it may be infeasible to further modify the contents of the device without the use of an additional device because the programming is irreversible. An OTP device may be a memory device capable of being used for security purposes for example.